Reflection Of The Mind
by qwert
Summary: Harry remembers important events in his life... H/H songfic to "When I Think About Angels" by Jamie O'Neal


AN: I don't own Harry Potter or anything... blah blah blah...  
  
Harry could remember the exact day when he realized he was in love with Hermione.  
  
It had been a cold, wet, rainy day. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been sitting by the fire in the common room when all of a sudden; Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Ron just smiled and continued playing solitaire. Harry and Hermione had taught him how to play it during their fifth year (they were now in their seventh). At first, Ron had been a tad disappointed that the game didn't involve any explosions or violence, but he got used to it and enjoyed the game immensely. Hermione had a smile on her face as she continued dragging Harry throughout the castle known as Hogwarts. She led him down all the flights of stairs and through all the hallways, to the front doors of the castle. There, she went outside, with Harry right behind her.  
  
"What are we doing out here, Herm? It's raining!" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Well of course it's raining silly!" Hermione said as she walked out into the middle of the grounds, soaking wet after only a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around Harry, who had followed her.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's back and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I came out here because I knew no one else would be here, and I wanted to be alone with you," Hermione explained quietly, her forehead touching his.  
  
Just then, Harry knew, he KNEW that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful, smart, beautiful girl, no, woman.  
  
"Hermione, I... I have something to tell you," Harry said, not sure how his girlfriend of one and a half months would react.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said, hoping he wasn't about to dump her.  
  
"I, I think I'm in love with you... No, wait... I KNOW I'm in love with you," Harry said quietly, not daring to breathe.  
  
Hermione kissed him on the lips and then replied, "Harold James Potter, I love you too!"  
  
Why does the color of  
  
My coffee match your eyes  
  
Why do I see you when  
  
A stranger passes by  
  
I swear I hear you in  
  
The whisper of the wind  
  
I feel you when the sun  
  
Is dancin' on my skin  
  
He also remembered when he had finally asked Hermione that one question that changed both their lives forever.  
  
The day was a day like any other day. Harry had just gotten home from the office, after a long days work when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked, picking up the cordless.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie," Came the reply from the other end.  
  
"Hey, Mione! How was your day?" Harry asked happily as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"You know how it is, the goblins are threatening to strike again because whenever Malfoy and his gang come into the bank, they keep making fun of their height. But they are just empty threats, they won't leave. They like it too much here," Hermione laughed. Harry laughed lightly too.  
  
"You're picking me up at seven, right?" Hermione asked. She was putting on her favorite earrings; the one's Harry had given her on their seventh and last anniversary [so they are 24 years old].  
  
"Yup, seven o'clock on the dot," Harry replied. He then took out the little deep blue box from his pocket. He opened it and placed it near the now lit lamp. The diamond ring shown beautifully. After Harry had hung up with Hermione, he used his magic and got dressed. He was wearing a jet black suit that matched his hair with a green tie just the color of his eyes.  
  
At a quarter to seven, he left his house and drove to Hermione's. At seven o'clock exactly, he rang her doorbell. Hermione answered it, looking stunning. Her hair was held back by a gold clip that matched the color of her dress exactly. The dress was down to her ankles and had a slit in it up to her mid-thigh. Her black shoes matched her purse and gave an elegant air. To Harry, there was nothing more beautiful in the world.  
  
At the restaurant they were eating at, Harry ordered Hermione's favorite champagne. When the food arrived, Harry proposed a toast, "To the most beautifulest woman ever to grace this planet."  
  
Hermione blushed a deep crimson and raised her glass and added, "And to the most handsomest man who is the only man who could ever make me truly blush."  
  
They clinked glasses and took a sip. Harry then asked, "Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I love you, I could only love you," Hermione said, looking into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Then will you do me a favor?" Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand in his own.  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Harry, you know that," Hermione answered.  
  
"Then will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Harry asked as he took out the blue box with his other hand from his jacket pocket.  
  
Hermione's free hand went to her mouth as she gasped in happy surprise. "Of course I'll marry you!" She managed to say.  
  
Harry took the ring out of the box and placed it on Hermione's left ring finger. He then put his hand on her face and kissed her.  
  
And when it's raining  
  
You won't find me  
  
Complainin' 'cause  
  
When I think about rain  
  
I think about singing  
  
When I think about singing  
  
It's a heavenly tune  
  
When I think about heaven then  
  
I think about angels  
  
When I think about angels  
  
I think about you  
  
Harry remembered their wedding day with a smile.  
  
"Will you, Hermione Elizabeth Granger, take Harold James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The vicar asked Hermione as she held Harry's hand. She smiled that wonderful smile Harry loved so much and replied.  
  
"I will."  
  
"And will you, Harold James Potter, take Hermione Elizabeth Granger as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The vicar turned to Harry and asked.  
  
"I will," Harry said, smiling at Hermione. He the put the wedding ring on her finger and they kissed. After the rest of the ceremony, they walked down the isle, hand in hand, as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  
  
At the party, Harry and Hermione danced their first dance together as husband and wife. They danced to "You Say It Best When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss [or who ever else sings it].  
  
As Hermione next danced with her father, for their dance, Harry couldn't help but notice how happy she looked. And how beautiful she looked. The light reflected off the pearls sewn into her gorgeous gown and she looked like an angel.  
  
When the time came to cut the cake, the butterflies had quieted down a great deal inside Harry's stomach. Hermione and He took hold of the knife and cut a slice of the cake. They then fed it to each other while the guests laughed because Hermione smushed the piece she was holding right into Harry's face, not just his mouth. In retaliation, Harry kissed her, getting the cake on her face as well. The both laughed and took some napkins. 'Great photo opportunity' Harry thought to himself with a smile.  
  
Harry danced with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and every other girl at the party. He was having a blast.  
  
Hermione danced with Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and every other boy at the party. She couldn't have been happier.  
  
When it seemed as if everyone was on the dance floor dancing, the twins, George and Fred, offered to take the DJ's job for a minute so that the DJ could dance. He gladly let them. If he had known them at all, he wouldn't have.  
  
George then took the mike and Fred put in a new CD.  
  
"I would like to have everyone's attention for a moment, please," George said into the mike. Fred pressed play and "Mambo Number Five" played through the speakers.  
  
When the vocal part started, both George and Fred started singing the lyrics. Halfway through the song, Fred used his wand and made the song go slower. They continued singing the song, but very slowly, as slow as "The Star Spangled Banner" is.  
  
The audience groaned, but then started laughing when the twins replaced the names of the girls with the names of the girls at the party, such as Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender.  
  
As the hours past and the guests grew tired, Harry still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to marry Hermione Granger. 'Wait, she is no longer Hermione Granger, she is Hermione Potter now,' He thought to himself with a smile again.  
  
Hermione left a few minutes later to change out of her wedding gown and into a simpler outfit.  
  
Harry left a moment after she did to change out of his tux.  
  
When they got back out, Harry thought that Hermione looked even prettier.  
  
Hermione came over to him and kissed him and then they danced their last dance on their wedding day.  
  
The taste of sugar sure  
  
Reminds me of your kiss  
  
I like the way that they  
  
Both linger on my lips  
  
Kisses remind me of  
  
A field of butterflies  
  
Must be the way the  
  
Heart is fluttering inside  
  
Beautiful distraction  
  
You make every thought  
  
A chain reaction  
  
Harry could also remember the day he learned of a certain thing happening to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! I'm home!" Harry called to his wife of a little over a year as he walked into their house after a long day at the ministry office.  
  
"Hello, Honey!" Hermione said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss and hug. "How was your day?"  
  
"Long, Williams couldn't find a report I needed filed, Kingston was sick today, so we had to all take on his work, and O'Brien quit right in the middle of a very important meeting," Harry said with a sigh, just happy to be home with his wife whom he loved.  
  
"Oh, that's terrible! Well, you're just in time for dinner, and I made your favorite!" Hermione said, clapping her hands. She then took Harry's hand and led him into the kitchen.  
  
She sat Harry down in his chair and put a plate in front of him. On the plate was his favorite food, Italian chicken with stuffing and corn.  
  
"Looks delicious, Dear," Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione sat down herself and began to eat. After a moment of two, she paused.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry responded.  
  
"I was wondering... do you ever want to have children?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"So then, you do?"  
  
"Of course, don't you?" Harry answered.  
  
"Yes... which is why I'm happy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, very confused.  
  
"Harry... I'm pregnant," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Harry said, not being able to control the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied, very happily.  
  
Harry got out of his chair and hugged Hermione and kissed her.  
  
"What do you think about Kevin, if it's a boy?" Harry asked.  
  
They were once again going over possible names for their baby that was growing inside of Hermione then.  
  
"It's alright, but if you ever call our baby an 'it' again, I will slap you. And I was thinking... what about James?" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"I think they are both good," Harry said, with a bigger smile, thinking of how happy his father would be if he were alive.  
  
"How about Kayla if the baby is a girl?" Hermione said a minute later.  
  
"I like that. Kayla..." Harry said, trying it out.  
  
"Or what about Diana?" Hermione said, looking through the D's of "The Big Book Of Baby Names."  
  
"That's cute. I like them both," Harry replied.  
  
"So our baby's name is either going to be James, Kevin, Kayla, or Diana?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Right," Harry agreed, kissing Hermione on the forehead.  
  
Hermione then laid down on the couch, next to Harry, instead of sitting on his legs. She kissed him on the mouth and sighed a happy sigh.  
  
When I think about rain  
  
I think about singing  
  
When I think about singing  
  
It's a heavenly tune  
  
When I think about heaven then  
  
I think about angels  
  
When I think about angels  
  
I think about you  
  
Harry remembered when the two other most important people in his life, besides Hermione, entered the world.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled in pain as she grabbed her husband's hand.  
  
"Hermione! It's going to be all right... just stay calm, everything is going to be all right..." Harry tried to sooth his wife.  
  
They were in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital. Hermione was in labor with their first children. That's right, childREN. They were having twins! Two girls.  
  
The doctor came in just then, and turned to face Hermione. "We have a long wait ahead of us, you're only at 4 cm. I'd say, another good 3 or 4 hours," He then patted Harry on the back and walked out.  
  
Hermione's mood swings were very evident then. She had another contraction and gasped in pain, squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
Harry then had to yelp in pain also, because Hermione had gotten quite strong. She then pulled him down, so her face was near his.  
  
"Look at what you did to me! It's not fair! Why can't guys have the babies?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry didn't take the part about what he did to her personally, because he knew it was just the pain and mood swings talking.  
  
"Hello! I came over as soon as I heard! Are the babies here yet? Where are they?" Ron said as he opened the door, not bothering to knock.  
  
"I'm still the size of a freaking whale! The babies are still in side of me, Ron! Duh!" Hermione yelled at her best friend.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, patted him on the back and mouthed "Mood swings."  
  
Ron nodded, understanding.  
  
About 3 hours later, the doctor came in for the umpteenth time. The babies were ready to be born!  
  
Everyone besides the doctor, the nurse, Harry, and of course, Hermione left the room and waited for news in the waiting room.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry came out of the room and into the waiting room, where Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin, and the rest of the Weasleys were waiting. "Kayla is now an actual human being!" He said joyously. Ron stood up and gave his best friend a hug.  
  
Harry then went back into the room only to return a few minutes later saying, "Diana has arrived! They are both healthy and have 10 fingers and toes each!"  
  
Ginny then stood up and gave him a hug. The rest of the gang just cheered and clapped happily.  
  
Harry returned to the room where his new family was. He got on the bed and sat next to his wife.  
  
Hermione was holding Kayla and the nurse handed him Diana.  
  
"This is one of the best moments in my entire life," Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione just smiled and rocked her daughter.  
  
Anywhere I go  
  
Anything I do  
  
Everything around me baby  
  
Makes me think of you  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Think it was all right? Care to share your views? (That means  
  
Review!!!) Please?! Thank you!!!! 


End file.
